Enanos
by Gneiss
Summary: One shoot dedicado a la hermosa pareja de Remus y Tonks! es corto pero bonito


Hola! Aki va mi pequeño one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas… Remus y Tonos, no soy muy buena en el arte de la escritura, pero se hace lo que se puede. Disculpen las horrorosas faltas de ortografia!

Ah! No está demás decir que los personajes no son míos, excepto un par que sale por ahí, que son de la completa autoría de la ex genial J.K Rowling (antes del 6º era genial, ahora no tanto jajajajaja) y de la WB? Creo que si… esop

Ojala les guste!

**Enanos**

El tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian. Eso era sabido, en Hogwarts, las cosas habian cambiado sustancialmente después de la batalla final; Voldemort había muerto, Harry resulto vencedor y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Hogwarts volvió a abrir, siendo su directora la profesora, Minerva Mcgonagall, y junto con ella llegaron nuevos profesores para satisfacer las vacantes de Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, los cuales fueron ocupados por Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin.

Para Tonks, no era facil enseñar en segundo año. Pocas veces ella regañaba a sus alumnos, pocas veces los castigaba, pero esta vez, la situación la superó, está bien que los gemelos Tom y Mel eran especiales, pero no podían seguir desordenando a toda la clase con sus bromitas, ella siempre se las tolero, es mas, le gustaba que ellos fueran alegres, pero hoy, justamente hoy, no era el día de hacer travesuras y quedar inmunes, eran 10 minutos de gritos y alboroto, y para colmo, uno de esos asquerosos animales le había llegado a sus zapatos…Ya era suficiente! Estos niños debían aprender a respetar sus clases…

- Melissa y Thommas!- gritó la mujer desde enfrente, captando la atención de todos los alumnos, quienes gritaban alborotados formándose un silencio extremo, lo cual anunciaba que esta vez, ella no bromeaba - vayan de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe de casa!- los chicos la miraron atónitos, definitivamente habían colmado su paciencia, nunca los había tratado así…

- Lo sentimos…- comenzó el joven gryffindor

- Vayan ahora donde el profesor Remus!- los chicos no lo dudaron mas, y salieron en silencio, bajo la mirada de todos, hacia la oficina del jefe de Gryffindor, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Remus Lupin. Al llegar al lugar indicado, tocaron la puerta, y al recibir un "adelante" como respuesta, entraron silenciosamente.

Un cuarto lleno de libros, el cual conocían a la perfección, les dio la bienvenida, junto a un canoso hombre sentado en un viejo escritorio, quien les sonrió extrañado

- Mel, Thom! No deberían estar en clases! Esperen un momento… ahora les tocaba "transformación", con Nymphadora…- ambos jóvenes asintieron sentándose en un comodo sofá, justo en el momento en que Remus se paraba de su asiento y se apoyaba en su escritorio para quedar mas cerca de los niños

- ella nos envió para acá…- dijo Mel nerviosamente

- que hicieron esta vez...- pregunto el hombre interesado

- solo hicimos un hechizo mal…- respondió Thom tratando de parecer inocente

- y que hechizo hicieron mal?- pregunto Lupin suspicaz

- esteeee… ese hechizo de transformar lápices en cepillos de dientes…- comenzó Mel

- en vez de cepillos, nos salieron gusanos…- termino Thom

- a los dos? – pregunto el profesor examinando sus caras

- mmmmh- asintieron los dos muchachos sin mirar a los ojos al hombre que tenían en frente

- gusanos como este?- hablo una vez mas Remus, tomando desde la cabeza de la niña, un ejemplar anélido- ambos observaron el pequeño animal y asintieron – y como llegó un gusano hasta la cabeza de tu hermana, Thommas?- pregunto el hombre con el ya conocido tono de "ya se lo que hicieron"

- bueno…lo que pasó fue que por cada lápiz que transformábamos, salían alrededor de 100 gusanos, entonces en la clase, todos se asustaron y comenzaron a aventarlos…

- entiendo, entiendo… por que se asustaron, los aventaron… muy lógico…- ironizó Lupin aparentando seriedad

- claro…- siguió Melissa- pero ella no estaba! y se formó un caos, y cuando llegó, le llegó uno!

- fatal error… pero niños, ustedes saben cuanto odia Nymphadora a los gusanos…- finalizó Remus imaginandose la escena, justo en el momento que un golpearon la puerta y antes que el dijera algo, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a una bella mujer con una cara muy seria, la profesora de transformaciones, Nymphadora Tonks, hacía su ingreso al despacho que ya ocupaban el profesor y los dos niños.

- Ustedes dos, enanos! Nunca más van a tener el privilegio de no ser castigados… me entendieron!- exclamó la metamorfoga

- Nymphadora, por favor cálmate!- trato de apaciguar el ambiente el hombre

- que me calme! Te contaron lo que hicieron esta vez!- reclamo Tonks- hasta a mi me llegaron sus benditos gusanos! Y ellos saben cuantos los odio!

- pero, se equivocaron en hacer el hechizo!

- no crees que eres un poco permisivo con tus hijos?

- perdón? Te recuerdo, que cuando Mel y Thom, soltaron todas aquellas ranas en mi clase, tu los defendiste hasta que me tuve que dar por vencido!

- ok, ok… pero esas eran solo ranas!

- y estos eran solo gusanos!

- mamá…- habló Thom desde su asiento- lo sentimos, no quisimos causarte problemas…

- si mamá, última vez…- habló Mel- Tonks se volvió hacia sus hijos

- lo prometemos!- finalizó el niño

- pero no nos vuelvas a decir enanos…- siguió Mel

- no prometan cosas que no podrán cumplir, MIS enanos!- rió Tonks- como si no conociera a mis enanitos…!- finalizó la mujer sentándose en medio de sus dos hijos gemelos en aquel sofá.

- asi esta mejor! Por que somos TUS enanitos!- rió Thom

Los niños rieron y abrazaron a su madre, mientras Lupin sacaba un pequeño paquete de su escritorio y se sentó al lado de Mel.

- y yo que soy?- preguntó Remus entregándole un chocolate a cada uno con una sonrisa que solo les regalaba a su familia.

- tu eres mi "enano de estatura mayor"

- enano de estatura mayor?- pregunto el hombre lobo riendo

- si pues, Remus, como te comportas, tu pasas a veces a ser mi tercer hijo!

- yo!- reclamó Lupin, fingiéndose ofendido

- ya papá, no te hagas…- habló Thom lanzando uno de los cojines hacia su padre, el cual dejó una que otra pluma sobrevolando el lugar

- Que! YO! No me calumnien y no me rompan el inmobiliario!- exclamó Lupin, con su cara aparentemente seria- Y no seas mal educado, Tom! Soy tu padre!- lanzó otro de los cojines hacia su hijo

- por que le pegas a mi hermano! Él dice la verdad!- saltó Mel, con un falso enojo, tomando otro de los cojines y aventándoselo a su padre

- no le hables así a mi esposo!- habló Tonks aparentando seriedad, tomando uno de los cojines y se lo lanzó a su hija. Así comenzaba una de las tantas batallas de cojines, que habitualmente eran comenzadas por Remus, y que terminaban con los cojines todos desarmados, con plumas por todo el suelo, unos chocolates pisados y emplumados, risas por doquier y un desorden gigantesco… nada que un buen hechizo no pudiera solucionar.


End file.
